


Detention

by Razzle_Dazzle4812



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, F/M, M/M, Matthias Helvar Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzle_Dazzle4812/pseuds/Razzle_Dazzle4812





	Detention

 

Wylan had always struggled in social situations he wasn't one of the most popular or known students at Ketterdam high he had just transferred from Ice court private school a few years back. Wylan just stuck to his routine


End file.
